The trials of being a doctor
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Its a normal day with Midorima at his hospital. Set one year after Shogi. GoM center with various pairings; Midorima/Takao, Akashi/Kuroko, etc.


The trials of being a doctor

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka.

Here is another one; this actually takes place one year from Shogi but you don't need to read that to read this though. This is still post Knb.

...I have no idea what I was on while writing this. I wrote this and Shogi in one day. It must be a miracle.

Also blame skilverlight for giving me motivation to write this. And weird ideas. And more weird ideas.

Pairings: Kagami/Aomine, Kuroko/Akashi, one sided Kise/Kuroko, hints of Midorima/Takao and Murasakibara/Himuro(?) (up to you.)

Btw 700,000 yen is around 7-8 thousand dollars, more or less.

Antiemetic is a type of anti nausea medication.

I don't own Kuroko no Basketball duh.

**~~~~~~~~x**

Midorima Shintaro sighed as he walked the halls of the hospital.

He was only twenty two, the youngest doctor in this ward. Even though he was still training under the director he mostly did tasks by himself.

Midorima started his intern apprenticeship at the age of seventeen, working at it for almost six years now. He had a head start than most doctors his age and was proud of his accomplishment.

Today's lucky item was a goblin, something that his usual patients bought in droves in the form of video games, posters and plushies. He decided on a goblin pen; clicking it in his hand along with a clipboard as he checked in his first patient for the day.

His glasses cracked at the name of 'Takao Kazunari.'

"The hell." He sighed and walked into the waiting room, meeting the black haired man, who was sitting and kicking his feet back and forth on the examination bed.

"Shin-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm sick! I need your miracle medicine!" He made a kissy face and the green haired man shook his head.

"Did the principle goal you into this? Again?"

Takao laughed nervously; he didn't want to admit that his school director had a part in this, telling him to go after his only love. The whole high school he worked for had a beat on if he would ever win Midorima's heart or not. Even the students he couched had bets on when he would get the green haired doctor in bed.

"No! I'm really sick!" He faked cough and Midorima growled.

Takao stopped and blushed. 'Hot.' He wished that Shin-chan would growl like that in his bed-

"OW!" The green haired doctor hit his knee hard.

"Your body is reacting normally." He pulled off his stethoscope and Takao blushed at how close his former friend was.

"S...Shin-chan." He could smell the man's minty breath as well as his reflection in the doctor's glasses. It was getting harder and harder to control himself at this rate, getting excited.

"You heart rate is normal." Midorima put his hand on the man's forehead and Takao shivered. "So is your temperature." He wrote down on his clipboard. "You're good to go."

"H...Huh?" Damn it was over already? He was suppose to say something suave and seduce the doctor! "But Shin-chan-"

"Get out before I call security." Midorima's eyes had no nonsense and the clip board cracked under his fingers.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

**~~~~~~~~x**

A week later Midorima walked down the same halls.

Today's lucky item was something yellow so he put a yellow clip in his hair this time, holding back his bangs. It clashed with the green but the other items his usual patients gave him wouldn't work.

"Maybe I should have worn a yellow pin." He sighed and checked his list, raising an eyebrow at the last name on the list. "Kise Ryota?"

Midorima knocked and opened the door; he blinked at the site of Kise Ryota in the hospital bed, arms folded.

He had various bandages all over his body as well as a broke leg.

Midorima blinked and checked his list; he was used to Kagami as well as Aomine but not Kise with serious injuries. "It says here you was assaulted..." The green haired doctor shook his head. "What happened Kise."

Kise pouted. "Nothing...well..." He sobbed. "I ran into Kurokocchi!"

Midorima face-faulted. "What did you do; did Aomine have to be called again?"

"NO!" Kise wailed and grimaced at pain from his broken leg. "It wasn't like that!"

What happened was that Kise just got off from work, tired after flying for about three days straight. So he decided to see his favorite blue haired man before he crashed at home for about a good five days.

He went to the school that Kuroko taught and greeted him as well as the kids. Tetsuya #2 wasn't happy to see him, since his presence usually causes trouble. Still he tackled him, giving him a few licks before he went back to watching the kids as normally, keeping an eye on the two at a distance.

Kise gushed and Kuroko tried to calm him down; the blond begging him to met him after work so they could go to the club for some drinks. Kuroko told him it wasn't a good idea and he needed to make dinner, trying everything in his power to deter him but Kise was persistent.

Kuroko debated his options until Akashi showed up as well. The red head wasn't pleased to see Kise and it resulted in this. It didn't help that Tetsuya #2 tried to defuse the battle before Akashi killed him.

Midorima face palmed himself and sighed; this was the second time that Kise ended up in the hospital because of flirting with Kuroko. "Did you call the airport?"

"Yes~ I told them what happened and they understood!" More like groaned over the phone.

The green haired man sighed but checked on the blond, fixing his iv medicine dosage as well as making sure that his leg was healing properly. "You have to be here a few more days before you are released. It looks like you can't fly for a while."

Kise wailed again and Midorima sighed. He was going to tell him something else until he sensed something and moved.

The blond cried out as something landed and wedged on the other side of the wall; it was a shogi piece.

"Ryota~" Akashi Seijuro sang song in the doorway; both of his eyes glowing. He had on casual clothing: a button up shirt, casual pants, and a black jacket along with a scarf with Tetsuya #2 on the bottom. It was springtime but still chilly outside.

The green haired doctor shivered, glasses breaking again and Kise screamed like a girl as Akashi had a scalpel from god knows where and dragged it down the doorway, making a path. "So you decided to encroach on what is mine while I'm gone for the nationals?" The blond knew that he was going to be gone often for the major titleholder tournaments.

Midorima didn't want to be involved but he had to stop this somehow; he was worried that Akashi would destroy the whole hospital in the process.

He approached the irate man cautiously and slowly in the doorway; he knew Akashi long enough that logic could win over the man. Sometimes. "Akashi-san-"

He was cut off when Akashi went near him and pulled out a wad of bills from his coat pocket. "This should cover the damages." He pulled out another wad. "This is for you to be quiet about this."

Midorima's glasses almost fell off; this was over 700,000 yen. He coughed. "Fine; just don't make too much noise."

"Midorimacchi you TRAITOR!" The green haired doctor closed the door as Kise screamed at his back. The doctor sighed as he heard Akashi yell at him "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE YOU SON OF A BITCH! _TETSUYA IS MINE!_" loud crashes following.

He rose his head as he felt someone else near him. "Kuroko?"

Kuroko appeared suddenly with a milkshake in hand; wearing a yellow jacket with a matching scarf as Akashi, a pair of scissors. Midorima was used to the shorter man doing that so he didn't even flinch.

"Sei-Sei is angry." He paused; tasting the words of his 'pet name.' It was getting easier to say it in public. "Kise-kun tried to kiss me and he appeared at the wrong moment. I told him what happened and he seemed to be more angry at Kise-kun than me so I'm ok with it."

The green haired doctor noted on what Kise 'omitted,' in his story. "Even after all these years he still has feelings for you?"

Kuroko nodded, holding up his wedding band. "Kise-kun was the most upset when Akashi, I mean Sei-Sei, announced our engagement. He's been half heartily trying to get us to divorce."

Midorima shook his head as another scream penetrated from the door way. Suddenly he didn't feel bad for Kise any more.

"Could you do something about your husband in ten minutes?"

Kuroko shrugged and Midorima walked down the hall to his next patient.

**~~~~~~~~x**

Another week later Midorima walked down the same halls.

Today's lucky item was amethyst, so he decided to wear a ring that one of the nurses gave him.

He looked at the last name on the list, after taking care of a cardiac arrest patient and blinked. "Atsushi Murasakibara?" The man rarely came to his hospital, having the best immune system out of the former Kiseki, but it seemed to be that this case was serious.

Midorima knocked on the door before entering. Murasakibara was on the bed with a fluid iv in his right arm, looking tired.

"Murasakibara?"

"..H...Huh?" He peered his purple eyes over and blinked. Wincing, he sat up. The tall man's cheeks were sunken in and he appeared exhausted, even with his build under the hospital gown. "I thought I had food poisoning Midorima-chin." He said those words with a sob.

"From the chart it says that you seemed to form a type of gastroenteritis from food poisoning." At the tears forming in Murasakibara's eyes he felt bad.

"...So that means I can't eat?" Straight and to the point. "I thought that milk was still good past the date; I'm glad no one else decided to try it but me."

"No; not for another week." Murasakibara folded his arms and pouted and Midorima felt worse; he knew he was a pastry chef and that cooking and tasting was his job. "I'm going to prescribe you an antiemetic to help with fluids; how long has it been since you ate or drank?"

Murasakibara stared upward. "Maybe...a week or so? I couldn't keep anything down, not even water or tea."

The green haired man sighed. "You should had went here earlier."

"I thought it would pass over."

"You came here extremely dehydrated; you could had died if you wasn't found."

"I didn't think it was that bad."

Midorima put a hand to his temple and sighed behind his glasses. Murasakibara shrugged. "When can I start eating candy?"

"You need to eat soft foods, like toast or apple sauce if you can tolerate it."

"Apple sauce with candy?"

"No Murasakibara, just apple sauce."

The purple haired man frowned. "How about apple sauce with fruit?"

"No just apple sauce; don't make me do a house visit like last time." The taller man shook his head and groaned as he felt sick and dizzy; he didn't want Midorima to visit his house and play house maid. The last time he did that he raided his pantry and threw out everything that wasn't healthy, including his chocolate stash, and replaced it with gluten and sugar free foods. All of it.

"Don't make Himuro worry about you again Murasakibara." He knew for a fact that the black haired man was the one to bring him to the hospital.

Murasakibara shrugged again but that was his way of saying that he wouldn't.

**~~~~~~~~x**

Yet another week later Midorima walked down the same halls.

Today's item was a tiger, so he had a cute tiger plushie in his coat pocket. It was a hit with the kids so he kept it with him.

The first person on the list was familiar and he steeled himself. "Kagami Taiga." He didn't have a good relationship with said man but he was a doctor, which required him to not be bias towards patients. The green haired doctor heard laughing and blinked; confused at the familiar voice.

He opened the door to see Kagami along with Aomine, both men laughing. The red haired man was holding his arm and growling at his boy friend, who appeared to just gotten off of work, with his police uniform still on.

"Who the hell falls over while saving people and injures themselves?"

"Shut up Daiki!"

Midorima coughed and both men stopped. Kagami pouted while Aomine snickered again. "So you managed to twist your wrist while saving a woman from a fire."

"Yes."

"Well he twisted it when he fell over AFTER putting out fire."

"SHUT UP DAIKI!"

"Oh come on Bakagami! Midorima is used to you coming here after being a klutz. Almost ever other month you get into an accident; last time you hit your head in the station door! Before that you burnt yourself trying to bring me lunch!"

The green haired doctor didn't want to admit but he was right; Kagami would indeed come here for an injury every so often after or during work. His hospital was located near the main metro area so most of the former Kiseki no Sedai as well as Kagami decided to make this their primary health center. It was just inconvenience on his part.

Kagami pouted and glared at his boyfriend while Aomine snickered and gave him a kiss on his head. "Look I'm sorry but hey at least I stayed with you in the waiting room while you moaned at me."

"Shut up." The gibe was softer now as Kagami snuggled back. Midorima rolled his eyes and approached the pair.

"Does it still hurt? Do you have any queasiness?"

"It hurts a little but its nothing I haven't handled before."

Midorima gently moved it and touched the sore area, noting where Kagami flinched. "I'll prescribe you some pain medication and try to put you on a flint so the bone heals properly."

There was a yell and he sighed, taking off his glasses. "Momoi Satsuki will you stop screaming in the hospital?" A pink haired blur rushed in the room and hugged Kagami.

Aomine snickered at his friend hugging his boyfriend, used to her presence.

"Kagami-kun! Oh you're hurt again!"

"OI!" Kagami coughed as her breasts were pressed against his face. "I can't breath!"

She gasped and pulled back. "Sorry! When Daiki-kun called me from work I was worried." Kagami turned to the purple haired man and glared, who only laughed behind his hand.

"Oh come on she's our friend; I had to tell her."

There was more knocking and Midorima wasn't surprised to see Murasakibara, in much better shape now, Kuroko, Akashi, as well as Kise, who was walking in with a crutch.

"Huh Kuroko? Akashi? I thought Akashi had titleholder matches?" Kagami blinked at the crowd; he was going to kill Daiki later for telling everyone.

The other red head had a passive face, but his voice was filled with malice. "I did until Kise was injured; the officials said it was fine that I take a week off." Kagami knew what this meant; he was going to stalk Kise until he backed off from Kuroko again. Not even the Shogi Association wanted to deal with a possessive Akashi.

Kise whimpered but still waved with his good hand at Kagami. "Kagamicchi~ I'm so glad it wasn't serious this time!" They were so used to hearing about the tall red head in the hospital that it was natural.

Murasakibara held up a cake. "I brought a get well shortcake."

"Sweet!" It wasn't hamburgers but it was awesome enough to share with his boyfriend later.

"No donuts?" Aomine loved Murasakibara's donuts; they melted in his mouth and were the best in the mainland, hell maybe Japan. The whole precinct bought them by the boxes.

"Not this time; maybe next time."

Midorima felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He liked to see this; many times his patients didn't have relatives or friends that would even bother with them. Even during their last moments he would be the only one trying to encourage them. No this he liked to see, even if they were a pain in the ass.

"Shin-chan." The green haired doctor's glasses broke in half and he turned to see Takao in the door way. "Oh its the color gang too!"

"Don't call us that." Akashi sighed at the presence of the eagle eye couch.

"Didn't security ban you from the hospital for life?" Midorima spoke in a deadpan voice. He had to buy a new pair of glasses now.

"But...But I'm really injured! I sprained my ankle see!" Takao showed off his injury. "One of the kids fell wrong in volleyball after a serve and I caught them. This was the result!" The black haired man laughed. "Are you going to take care of me Shin-chan?"

"Shut up and get out." The others laughed as Midorima pushed the man out.

Takao held his breath as Midorima was silent. And waited. And waited.

"Fine I'll take care of you; its not like I give a damn but I'm a doctor after all. I won't turn down a person who's really hurt."

Takao grinned; he was one step closer to victory!


End file.
